


Derek Kill The Spider!

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Be my hero, Derek stop laughing, Kill the spider, M/M, Protective Derek, Ready to fuck shit up for his Stiles, Stiles is afraid of spiders, Stiles is not brave, Trapped in the kitchen, Werewolf Derek, You're a jerk, be brave, sexual promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: When Derek hears the cries of his boyfriend Stiles, he goes to fuck shit up to find Stiles trapped in the kitchen because of a spider.





	Derek Kill The Spider!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a video I saw on Instagram xD. There was an Australian couple and the guys girlfriend got trapped in the kitchen cause of this HUGE GOD AWFUL SPIDER and she was sitting on the countertop, refusing to move while the guy just filmed it and laughed xD. 
> 
> This one will probably be shorter than the others.

Derek just pulled into the garage when he heard Stiles screaming his name. Being that Derek is a Werewolf, Stiles knows he can hear him. Once he got the car shut off he quickly ran into their house, claws and fangs out, eyes red, ready to fuck shit up. 

"Stiles?!" The Alpha called out, quickly tracking his boyfriends scent.

"Derek hurry! It's gonna kill me!"

He growled and said "Like Hell it will!"

He realized Stiles was in the kitchen and roared, ready to strike. That's when he skidded to a stop when he took in the scene before him. Stiles was perched onto the counter looking scared to death. Derek followed his gaze down to the floor where a small but ugly spider sat still.

Derek felt a huge wave of relief hit him and he went back to normal. He chuckled and smiled, shaking his head before saying "Oh my God."

Stiles said "Derek! Kill it! Kill it hard, this thing has kept me here for nearly twenty minutes! And I left my phone in the living room!"

So that's why he never answered the Alpha's texts. He smiled and said "Baby, it's okay, it's just a little spider-"

" _Little,_ you call that thing _"little"_?? Derek, that thing isn't little, and you know I hate spiders! I came in here to get some chips and I see that fucker there, and I haven't been able to move!"

Actually, there was plenty of room for Stiles to move. All he has to do is just hop of the counter and run like hell, that's what he's good at. Derek just kept laughing and Stiles frowned. He said "Stop laughing asshole, I'm serious, it's waiting for me to move! And I'm not moving until you kill it!"

Derek said "Stiles Baby, it's not waiting for you to move. Come on, just get over here and I'll take care of it, okay?"

The younger man whimpered and said "But Dereeek! I don't want it to bite me!"

The Alpha stepped closer, right at the edge of the kitchen and held his hand out. He said "It won't bite you unless you're threatening it, just be quick Baby, you'll be alright." 

The younger man rolled his eyes and said "Spiders can bite you even if they're not threatening you. Which proves why spiders are assholes, now seriously Derek, I'm not moving, not while that thing still has a heartbeat or whatever."

Derek just grinned at how cute he was but felt bad cause he was scared. But he just wanted to help Stiles get over his fear. He took another step forward and the spider moved a little towards Derek.

Stiles squealed and moved further back on the countertop saying "Derek, be careful! Use your Alpha shit to assert your dominance!"

Derek gave him a look and started laughing again. He said "Stiles, it's a _spider_ , that wouldn't work on an insect."

The younger man huffed and said "Well goddamn, what kind of Alpha are you, then?! Seriously, quit fucking around and kill it, please, before I have a panic attack."

The Alpha took another step forward saying "Baby it's oka-"

"If you kill it I swear to God, you'll get laid every day this week. Now pleeeaaasee Baby, please kill it!" 

The promise of sex quickly made the Alpha's eyes glow red and he looked down at their arachnid friend. He said "Sorry Mister Spider, but you've overstayed your welcome." And proceeded to squish it under his boot. 

Stiles craned his neck to see if it's dead and asked "Is it safe?"

Derek chuckled and smiled. "Yeah Baby, it's alright. Come on." 

The younger man nodded and carefully got down off the counter while Derek moved in to hug his boyfriend. Stiles accepted the hug and hugged him back, Derek kissing the top of his head. Stiles sighed and said "Thank you."

The Alpha smiled and said "Now the neighborhood will remain safe." Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug before looking at the squished arachnid. 

He said "Yeah, not so tough now, huh?? This is my house, bitch!"

Derek quickly smiled and yelled  _"OH MY GOD STILES, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"_ Hands quickly grabbing his waist, making the younger man jump and yelp. 

The Alpha started laughing as Stiles started hitting him. The younger man said "You're a jerk! Yeah laugh it up jackass, just for that, you're not getting sex now. Nope. Nada." Before walking out. Derek followed him, apologizing while still giggling.


End file.
